


Hasta que regreses a casa

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [14]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Las lucecitas de París le recuerdan demasiado a casa… y a Leo.





	Hasta que regreses a casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Till You Come Back Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687999) by [snapbackmalik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik). 



Neymar estaba bien.

Seguro, estaba rodeado por una afluencia de francés, idioma que apenas entendía, aunque durante su presentación en el nuevo club había logrado decir algunas palabras.

Sí, estaba rodeado por una ciudad desconocida, por nuevas personas. Pero estaba bien.

“Puedes venir cuando quieras, ¿sabes?”, le había dicho Dani de manera reconfortante el primer día. Pero después de un trago —o de demasiados tragos—, Neymar sabía que no podría resistir las ganas de revelar cosas que no debería. Dani es casi como un hermano para él, pero hay ciertas cosas que Neymar piensa que nunca podría decir, sobre todo debido a la vergüenza y emoción excesiva, pero también a la culpa.

Los meses pasan y no piensa en Leo. Ni en su sonrisa y su calidez. Ni en jugar a su lado. Ni en sus suaves ojos marrones, ni en el hueco del tamaño de un cráter que dejó atrás la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

En cómo apartó a Neymar durante su fiesta, y le preguntó si estaba bien.

Neymar le dijo que sí. Incluso le sonrió. Le dijo a Leo que no podría estar mejor.

Nunca pudo olvidar el dolor en los ojos de Leo al decir eso.

***

El teléfono suena y no le presta atención. Cree que es su padre quien llama para ver si está bien por billonésima vez. Imaginen lo que diría si Neymar fuera a revelar el huracán de pensamientos en su mente. Seguramente se decepcionaría de él, ¿pero en verdad estaría sorprendido?

Neymar decide contestar, en caso de que sea Davi el que lo está llamando. En cambio, el nombre en la pantalla hace que se acelere su corazón.

Leo.

—Leo —dice contestando—, ¿cómo estás?

Es desesperado, urgente y necesitado pero, justo en ese momento, a Neymar no le importa. Sólo quiere el consuelo de su hogar. De la voz de Leo.

—Muy bien —dice Leo, y un aire de incomodidad flota en el aire. Neymar odia eso. Ya se han encontrado y resuelto ciertos asuntos, ¿no? Está feliz. Leo está feliz. ¿Entonces por qué… por qué se sentía así?—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Ney?

Su voz es callada y llena de preocupación. Como si supiera exactamente lo que Neymar ha estado pensando. Como si hubiera estado ahí todas esas solitarias noches llenas de arrepentimiento. Pero no era cierto. Estaba en Barcelona y Neymar en París.

—Bien —contesta Neymar jugueteando con sus dedos.

No estaba bien.

—Leo —dice de repente, todavía en murmullo—, extraño mi hogar.

 _Te extraño a ti_.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—Tu hogar te extraña.

—¿Y si vuelvo? —Dice Neymar. Es ridículo, pero lo dice de todos modos—. ¿Todavía… Todavía me aceptarías? —Se refería a algo muy por encima del fútbol, y la pausa al otro extremo del teléfono le anunciaba que Leo entendía lo que quería decir.

—Por supuesto, Ney —dice Leo—. ¿Pero en verdad es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí —dice Neymar—. No. No lo sé. Agh, soy un desastre.

—Si es lo que quieres —dice Leo casi en un susurro—, sabes que te estaré esperando.

Por un minuto son optimistas, salvajes y temerarios. Pero son sólo ilusiones. Porque en realidad no pueden regresar en el tiempo, ¿o sí? Neymar simplemente no puede viajar de vuelta mañana y hacer que todos olviden lo que pasó. La vida no funciona de esa manera. No tiene un botón de rebobinar y quizá no debería tenerlo.

Quizá, en una realidad alternativa, elige quedarse. Quizá incluso vuelve.

¿Pero en esta? Lo hecho, hecho está, y no importa cuánto fantasearan ambos, no podrían cambiar el destino.

—Si es lo que quieres —dice Leo de nuevo—, te estaré esperando.

—Lo sé.

Pero no quiere esperar. Ni ahora ni nunca. No cuando el destino tenía sus formas de decirles que deben dejar todo eso atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren que traduzca algo o escriba algo, sobre una situación y/o una pareja en específico, pueden comentarlo o enviarme un mensaje a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
